Once Again
by Auratios
Summary: Once Again, the one who failed will rise up to summon the great lugia. Kanto is in great trouble, so who could be the one to save them all? Contains - Specialshipping Red x Yellow more ships to come.


"Hehehe, good plan boss! With all of the Gym Leaders in our control, once again, we'll be able to control Lugia and bring destruction! Besides, humans don't deserve to live. They kill pokemon with no reason!" a grunt said into his Pokegear.

"Yes. We will, once again, rule the world!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" responded a voice from the Pokegear.

The grunt dropped the Pokegear into his pocket, and rode off to search for all the Gym Leaders, starting with the Viridian gym Leader, Green…

"Hey, Red! Where the heck are you?!" Green shouted into his Pokegear.

"Hehehe…Looks like I lost my way in the Viridian Forest" Red replied, sweatdropping.

Pika looked at his trainer in confusion. "Pi?" the Pikachu asked its trainer.

"Oh, don't worry Pika. We'll find Green…later" Red told the Pikachu, but had whispered the last part. Green seemed to hear the last part.

"Red! We're supposed to meet at the center of the Viridian Forest! Don't you know that?!" the Gym Leader shouted in frustration.

"Calm down, Green. I'll find my way, sheesh!" Red said.

"Well hurry up then!" Green said. He turned off his Pokegear, separating the connection. He put the device back in his pocket, and sighed. "When will Red ever learn?"

"Boss, what does the Gym Leader of Viridian look like?" the grunt asked his boss over the Pokegear.

"Umm...spiky hair, carries a bag, is one of the Pokedex Holders, and has a Pokegear" his boss responded.

"Ok. I'll go get him right now!" the grunt said in excitement. He was about to walk off, but suddenly remembers something. "Umm…Boss? Where is he located again?"

His boss sweatdropped before responding, "He's in the Viridian Forest right now. The man sighed as he turned off his Pokegear.

"Go, Venonat!" the grunt said as he sent out the pokemon. "Can you find this person called Green? He has spiky hair, carries a bag, owns a Pokedex and has a Pokegear. He's in the Viridian Forest. Make sure you don't get discovered, okay?" the grunt asked. His Venonat nodded before hopping into the Viridian Forest.

A confused Red scratched his head. "Well…We've been looking for hours and we still can't find our way to the center of the Viridian Forest" he muttered.

"Pika?" the electric mouse suddenly said.

"Huh? What is it, Pika?" Red asked. Pika hopped off Red's shoulder and landed on the ground. It ran to the bushes and pointed to one. Red walked over to the bushes. "Hmmm…wonder what's in there." When he looked behind it, he saw nothing. The confused trainer looked at the Pikachu. "Pika, maybe it was your imagination" Red said. Pika looked at the bush in confusion. He swore he heard something there.

"Come on, Pika. We better get going" Red said cheerfully. Pika took one last look at the bush before hopping on Red's shoulders once again.

Green was still standing on the same spot for hours. "Arghhh.. Red said he would find his way here in about a hour. It's been 3 hours!!" Green shouted in anger. He sat on the tree stump, still waiting for Red. "Red, I swear when you get here, I'm sooooo going to beat you to a bloody pulp. Cause you owe me 3 hours of my life!!"

Venonat hopped towards its trainer. "Well, did you find him?" the grunt asked. It nodded before going back into the Viridian Forest, with the Grunt following it closely behind.

"Hey, Pika! Look! This place is gorgeous!" Red exclaimed. The view was awesome; the ocean glimmered in the sun's light. Pika's eyes sparkled. "Hey Pika, if we're ever going back to the Viridian Forest, remind me to bring Yellow with us, so if we get lost, we could find our way back here!" Red joked. Pika laughed, then stopped. Red noticed his expression. "What's wrong Pika?" the concerned trainer asked. Pika started growling. "Pika, what is it?" Red asked again. The electric mouse dashed into the bushes. "Oh man, not this again" Red whispered.

But before he followed Pika, he stopped; feeling a presence behind him. "Who's there?" Red asked cautiously. Suddenly, he felt sleepy. "Huh? Why the heck am I feeling sleepy at this time of day?" Red thought. He looked up and saw a Sleep powder sprinkling all around him. But before he could find out who was behind it, he fell with a thud on the ground.

"Well, that was easy!" The grunt said happily. He looked at the paralyzed Pika and chuckled. He patted his Venonat on its head; then returned it to its Pokeball. He grabbed the Pokegear from his pocket. "Yo, Boss. Mission accomplished. I've got Green" he said into the device. His boss responded with a laugh.

"Heh, that's good to hear. Now bring him to me back in our headquarters" he replied. The grunt put away the Pokegear, once again. This time he sent out his Pidgeot.

" Pidgeoooo!" The Pidgeot cried. The grunt hopped on it, then placed Red on its back. He ordered it to bring him to his Boss' headquarters. It nodded, before flapping its wings and flying off to Cerise Island.

Green, who was still waiting on the tree stump, was wondering where Red was. He sighed, before taking out his Pokegear again and called him. "Red, where are you now? Maybe I can just go there to get you." Green said into the device and waited for a response.

The grunt was surprised when he heard Red's Pokegear made a sound. The grunt didn't move, trying to not make a noise to alert the caller.

Green looked at his Pokegear in confusion, "Why isn't he responding?" he thought to himself. He put his Pokegear back into his pocket, then called out his Charizard. "It's weird, but I think he's flying right now.

I heard the sound of the wind. Charizard, bring me up in the air and let's find Red." Charizard nodded. Green hopped onto the fire dragon as it flapped its wings, before taking off with amazing speed in search of Red.

Yellow sighed. "Red said he would be back after meeting up with Green" she muttered. She looked at Chuchu, her female Pikachu, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She smiled. The electric mouse woke up and looked at Yellow. She saw the troubled expression on her trainer's face and hopped beside her.

Yellow looked at her and petted the Pikachu. "Time never stops, eh Chuchu?" Yellow asked. The mouse nodded. "Me and Red have been together for over a year now. I remember the first time I saw him, when I was only eight.

Now I'm 16 and he's 18. Time flies when you're having fun they say, and I think it's true." Yellow daydreamed, still not knowing that Kanto, once again, needs her and the other's help…


End file.
